Legendary Global Ninjas Arrived!
Legendary Global Ninjas Arrived is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Join Forces. Synopsis The Code Blue saw a Blue Globbor when a warrior named Jiraiyin appears. Transcript *(This episode begins with Code Blue) *'Rigby': Let's get something to eat, guys. I'm hungry. *'Howard Weinerman': So there you go. We're going out to eat. *'Iron Man': Let's buy some meat with this and have a hotpot! *'Troll Moko': Why hotpot? It's hot as hell out. Whatever, let's just go get something good. What do you want, guys? *'Randy Cunningham': Chicken. *'Dan Zembrovski': Did you decide what you want to eat? *'Nova': We've got plenty of funds. *(A live-action Blue Globbor arrives) *'Mordecai': Who is he? *'Zero': That's Blue Globbor he's working for the Alliance. *(Red Wind Ranger and Red Aquitar Ranger jumps and slashes Blue Globbor) *'Mordecai': Red Wind Ranger! Red Aquitar Ranger! *'Red Wind Ranger': That Blue Globbor, you saw? *'Rigby': Yeah. He is. He is now working for the Alliance. *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Come on. Let's finish this. *(Someone attack Blue Globbor) *'Mordecai': Hm? Oh! *'Jiraiyain': Are you the Blue Globbor that have been rampaging in public lately?! *'Blue Globbor': Yes. I am. So what? *'Jiraiyin': I will defeat you! *'Blue Globbor': Eeeh? What's this about? Who are you?! *'Jirayin': Global Ninja War Jirayin! *(Jirayin jumps to the other side) *(Jirayin and Blue Globbor are fighting each other) *(Blue Globbor runs away) *'Spider-Man': He ran away. *'Red Wind Ranger': Don't worry. Me and Red Aquitar Ranger are going to meet the others for training. *(Red Wind Ranger and Red Aquitar Ranger runs away) *'Power Man': Good luck. *'Hawkeye': Thanks for saving my life. *'Jirayin': No problem. I heard some rumors about an all-out attack. I came as quickly as I could. Princess Ninja Emilha, Valorous Ninja Reinha, Spear Ninja Toppoa, Paper Ninja Oruha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Katherine Ninja, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Treasure Ninja Janie, Rakuuchin Ninja and Ninja Tetsuuzan will be here for hours. *(Jirayin changes back into Touha) *'Touha': I'm Touha. Also known as... Jirayin. *(Legend Shift Jirayin) *(At Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': Make yourself at home. *'Touha': So this is the Avengers Tower. It has rooms. Like a hotel. *'Iron Man': That's right. *'Touha': Hold on. *(Touha changes into Jirayin) *'Jirayin': Hey, show me the way out! *'Mordecai': This way! *(Mordecai, Rigby, Jeannie, Yuuya, Benji, Minami Arisata, Lucas Won Kren, Lil Robert, Sloan Toko, Flink, Lilin, Sasuke, Zero, Randy Cunningham, Hayata, Tsukiowa, Mangaverse Spider-Man and Jirayin runs away) *(At outside) *'Rigby': Why are you siding?! *(Jirayin changes back into Touha) *'Touha': Sorry about that. *(Back with Aquitar Rangers and Ninja Rangers) *'Aquitar Rangers': Ha! *'Ninja Rangers': Ha! *'Ninjor': Alright, rangers. We're ready. Time to help the heroes. *(Back with Mordecai, Rigby, Jeannie, Yuuya, Benji, Minami Arisata, Lucas Won Kren, Lil Robert, Sloan Toko, Flink, Lilin, Sasuke, Zero, Randy Cunningham, Hayati, Tsukiowa, Mangaverse Spider-Man and Touha) *'Mordecai': There he is. It's Blue Globbor! *'Benji': How can we stop him? *(A live-action Ninjor, Aquitar Rangers and Ninja Rangers arrives) *'Ninjor': We're here. *(Princess Ninja Emilha, Valorous Ninja Reinha, Spear Ninja Toppoa, Paper Ninja Oruha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Katherine Ninja, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Treasure Ninja Janie, Rakuuchin Ninja and Ninja Tetsuuzan arrives) *'Princess Ninja Emilha': Don't forget us. *'Valorous Ninja Reinha': We got something for you. *(Valorous Ninja Reinha gives a Optical-magnetized Light Vacuum Sword to Touha) *'Touha': Optical-magnetized Light Vacuum Sword?! You're back?! *'Mordecai': Let's go! *(Mordecai, Rigby, Jeannie, Yuuya, Benji, Minami Arisata, Lucas Won Kren, Lil Robert, Sloan Toko, Flink, Lilin, Sasuke and Zero wrap change to Ninja Mode) *(Randy Cunningham changes into his Ninja Mask) *'Hayati and Tsukiowa': Ninja Transformation Technique! *(Hayati and Tsukiowa transform into Arashin and Shinsoi) *(Touha changes into Jirayin) *'Ninjor': Ninjor! *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Red Aquitar Ranger! *'White Aquitar Ranger': White Aquitar Ranger! *'Blue Aquitar Ranger': Blue Aquitar Ranger! *'Yellow Aquitar Ranger': Yellow Aquitar Ranger! *'Black Aquitar Ranger': Black Aquitar Ranger! *'Aqutiar Rangers': Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers! *'Red Wind Ranger': Power of Air! Red Wind Ranger! *'Blue Wind Ranger': Power of Water! Blue Wind Ranger! *'Yellow Wind Ranger': Power of Earth! Yellow Wind Ranger! *'Crimson Thunder Ranger': Power of Thunder! Crimson Thunder Ranger! *'Navy Thunder Ranger': Power of Thunder! Navy Thunder Ranger! *'Green Samurai Ranger': Green Samurai Power! Samurai Ranger, full power! *'Ninja Rangers': Power Rangers Ninja Storm! *'Arashin': Transform Ninja Arashin! *'Shinsoi': Shinsoi! *'Jirayin': Global Ninja War Jirayin! *'Princess Ninja Emilha': Princess Ninja Emilha! *'Valorous Ninja Reinha': Valorous Ninja Reinha! *'Spear Ninja Toppoa': Spear Ninja Toppoa! *'Paper Ninja Oruha': Paper Ninja Oruha! *'Flower Ninja Yumeha': Flower Ninja Yumeha! *'Wind Ninja Mafuuba': Wind Ninja Mafuuba! *'Katherine Ninja': Katherine Ninja! *'Castle Ninja Baron Owl': Catle Ninja Baron Owl! *'Jail Ninja Haburamu': Jail Ninja Haburamu! *'Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard': Anthropomorophic Ninja Vermillion Lizard! *'Explosive Ninja Rocket Man': Explosive Ninja Rocket Man! *'Lightning Ninja Wild': Lightning Ninja Wild! *'Holy Ninja Alamasa': Holy Ninja Alamasa! *'Treasure Ninja Janie': Treasure Ninja Janie! *'Rakuuchin Ninja': Rakuuchin Ninja! *'Ninja Tetsuuzan': Ninja Tetsuuzan! *'Red Aquitar Ranger': We are... *'All': All Star Ninja! *'Blue Globbor': What?! *'Red Wind Ranger and Red Aquitar Ranger': We told you to hide! *'Red Wind Ranger': My, my. Shall we go? *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Yeah, let's go. Execution! *'Jirayin': Let's go! *'All': Okay! *(Mordecai Ninja Mode, Rigby Ninja Moe, Jeannie Ninja Mode, Yuuya Ninja Mode, Benji Ninja Mode, Minami Arisata Ninja Mode, Lucas Won Kren Ninja Mode, Lil Robert Ninja Mode, Sloan Toko Ninja Mode, Flink Ninja Mode, Lilin Ninja Mode, Sasuke Ninja Mode, Zero Ninja Mode, Randy Cunningham/The Ninja, Arashin, Shinsoi, Jirayin, Princess Ninja Emilha, Valorous Ninja Reinha, Spear Ninja Toppoa, Paper Ninja Oruha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Katherine Ninja, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Treasure Ninja Janie, Rakuuchin Ninja, Ninja Tetsuuzan, Ninjor, Aquitar Rangers, Ninja Rangers and Blue Globbor are fighting each other) *'Jirayin': Jirai Busster! *(Jirayian shoots Blue Globbor) *'Thunder Rangers': Thunder Staff! *(Thunder Rangers slashes Blue Globbor) *'Green Samurai Ranger': Samurai Saber! *(Green Samurai Ranger slashes Blue Globbor) *'Blue Globbor': I'm not done yet! *(Jirayin slashes Blue Globbor) *(Mordecai Ninja Mode, Rigby Ninja Moe, Jeannie Ninja Mode, Yuuya Ninja Mode, Benji Ninja Mode, Minami Arisata Ninja Mode, Lucas Won Kren Ninja Mode, Lil Robert Ninja Mode, Sloan Toko Ninja Mode, Flink Ninja Mode, Lilin Ninja Mode, Sasuke Ninja Mode and Zero Ninja Mode slashes Blue Globbor) *'Jirayin': Not bad! *'Mordecai Ninja Mode': Yeah. *'Flink Ninja Mode': Alright! *'Jirayin': Unforgivable! Optical-magnetized Light Vacuum Sword! Front Bisection! *(Jirayain slashes Blue Globbor) *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Full Moon Slash! *'Red Wind Ranger': United Space Ninja Sword Technique! Hurricane Slash! *(Red Aquitar Ranger and Red Wind Ranger slashes Blue Globbor) *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Alright! Let's finish this! *'Alien Rangers': Power Cannon! Lock and load! *'Black Aquitar Ranger': Black charge! *'Yellow Aquitar Ranger': Yellow charge! *'White Aquitar Ranger': White charge! *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Red charge! *'Blue Aquitar Ranger': Blue charge! *'White Aquitar Ranger': Prepare to fire! *'Wind Rangers & Thunder Rangers': Thunderstorm Cannon! *'Green Samurai Ranger': Lightning Riff Blaster! *'Red Aquitar Ranger and Red Wind Ranger': Fire! *(Aquitar Rangers and Ninja Rangers shoots Blue Globbor) *'Blue Globbor': Aah! *(Blue Globbor is defeated) *'Red Wind Ranger': Execution! *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Goodbye! *'Jiraiyin': You did it. *(After Blue Globbor is defeated) *'Touha': We accept to join with you guys. *'Iron Man': Touha, Ki, Reiki, Ryusuke, Paper Ninja Oruha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Katherine, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Treasure Ninja Janie, Henrick Rakuuchin and Tetsuuzan, welcome to the team. *'Ki': Thanks, Tony. *'Spider-Man': Say, let's have a celebrate to eat for the welcoming to the team. *'Nova': Great idea, webs. *'Iron Man': Alright. Let's eat out. *'of Legendary Global Ninjas Arrived!' Trivia *Touha, Ki, Reiki, Ryusuke, Paper Ninja Oruha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Katherine, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Treasure Ninja Janie, Henrick Rakuuchin and Tetsuuzan are joining the team. Gallery *Legendary Global Ninjas Arrived!/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited